Lily
by Ymir Eberhardt
Summary: A sweet yuri oneshot of Ymir and Christa back in their training days. M for sexual content.


People call me many things-bossy, annoying, rebellious-and though I may not hide my opinions, I am not the most social of girls. While everyone in the dining hall engages in who's-dating-who and exaggerations of recent drills and attacks, I tune out the idiocy and sit in my corner.

That's when I notice Christa is doing the same thing. She sits, legs crossed, at the furthest edge of her table, head bowed. She's holding a knife, and it looks like she's carving something into the table.

I stand and walk behind her, giving anyone who looks at me sideways a glare, and approach Christa.

I grin. "Are you _vandalizing_, my little rebel?"

She jumps, her knife clattering on the floor. "Y-Ymir! I-"

I look over at the table and notice an almost-finished carving of a lily, its petals dramatically blooming on the maple, stem stretching to the corner.

I sign. "Of course, when you act rebelliously, you carve a fucking _flower_."

She blushes. "It's a lily."

"I see that."

She does a little huffy breath. "I drew it for you!"

My heart flutters slightly. "You vandalized for me? Oh my. I hear wedding bells already!"

"Stop it!" she squeals, shoving me playfully but giggling beneath her glare.

"But seriously, though," I interrupt her, grabbing her by the wrists. "Why did you carve me a lily?"

Her blush darkens. "I know you've had a tough past, especially since you never talk about it, and we've seen death before. Lilies are the flowers of mourning, something light and beautiful in a time of darkness." She looks up and gives me a tender smile and slides her hands into mine. "Sometimes I think you need some light."

I feel a lump grow in my throat. How does Christa know what I've been through? How does she understand that it's not always easy to be strong? But instead of breaking down, I say, "You don't need to carve flowers for me to see the light, Christa. You _are_ my lily."

"Y-Ymir, I-"

Before my mind tells me that I'm being stupid, I give into my heart and shut her up with a kiss. She emits a little squeak and stiffens out of surprise, then melts in my arms and leans forward to deepen the kiss. I moan quietly as her tongue meets with mine. She tastes like sugar and peanut butter, and since we were eating stew, I'm not sure where she acquired this blend. But I don't mind. All I want is to taste more of her.

I abandon her lips, earning a soft moan of protest, and leave a trail of kisses and nibbles down her jaw and her neck.

She clutches my hair and gasps. "Ymir...let's take this somewhere else."

I lift my head, just a breath away from her lips, and quirk an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes. Is the cabin empty?"

I grin. "I'll scare off anyone who may be in there." I pick her up and carry her bridal-style out of the mess hall.

In a flurry of giggles and kisses, we manage to make it to my cot, and I set her down gently before climbing on top of her and capturing her lips again. I'm not as gentle this time; I take her lower lip in my teeth, my hands removing her jacket and sliding under her shirt. She sits up slightly to help me take it off, and after I cast it aside and hastily unhook her bra, I stare at her rather generous breasts. They're not enormous, but bigger than mine. It's surprising for someone so small to have so much breasts, but she has a softer, curvier build than I do.

"God, Christa, you are so beautiful," I murmur, tracing their full shape with my fingers.

Before I can toy too much more with them, she says, "I want to see yours, Ymir."

"I'm nowhere near as lovely," I reply. I'm a little afraid of her seeing my breasts, as if they're so small and insignificant that they'll scare her off.

But she ignores me and undresses me carefully, and once she reveals my skin, she studies every inch of me. I can feel my nipples hardening just from her burning gaze, as if she's pleasuring me with her eyes.

"You look so strong, Ymir," she says, her hands mirroring the way I'm caressing her breasts. "I feel safe with you."

I can't help but laugh at that. "You're one of our best, Christa. You're strong."

She beams, then says, "Can I taste them?"

"My breasts?"

She suddenly finds the bedclothes rather fascinating. "I'm sorry. That was an...awkward thing to say."

"it was hot." I grin. "I like to dominate, but...you can have your way with me."

"Really?"

"Only for you, love."

She rubs her fingers around my already-aroused nipples before taking one between her lips. I cry out, suddenly self-conscious of the volume of my bedroom gasps. She licks it and suckles it, and eventually rolls it between her teeth, and waves of pleasure hit me. I clutch onto her for support, but fall backwards onto the cot, with her toying my breasts on top.

She stops then. "Can I taste more of you?"

I'm not used to being in a bottom position, so I suggest, "Let's devour each other."

She giggles. "Do I...turn around, then?"

"Just lean over and I'll eat you out. It'll be great."

She slowly lowers her hips toward my lips, and I bend my knees so she has easier access between my legs. I kiss her lower lips, a little surprised at how wet she is already, and spread them with my fingers. I feel her slowly copying my actions, and tingles shoot up my spine.

"_God_, Christa," I murmur before rolling my tongue over her clitoris. She emits a little yelp and bites down on mine, and I squeal and shiver violently. I wonder if she knows just how much she's driving me wild.

I continue lapping at the engorged nub before rolling it in my teeth, and I feel her lips and legs shiver. She's much rougher on me, maybe because she's more aggressive when she's being pleasured, but since I like rough sex, it's the most amazing sensation in the world. I self-consciously swallow my screams and try to just make sex-fueled moans, but the harder she bites down, the harder it is to suppress.

Eventually, I give in. "_Dammit_, Christa!" I cry out, my lips not leaving her clitoris. "I _love_ you!"

She's just making noises at this point, unable to form coherent words. I increase the pressure, and taste the beginning of her release, the musky, salty flavor only increasing my arousal. When we finally climax, we shudder in unison, and I don't hold back the screams.

Once we catch our breaths, she turns around to kiss me, and I taste my own salty excretions on her lips. We kiss deeply, softly, intimately, more like lovers and less like sex-crazed lesbians. Normally, I'd be ready for anohter round, but now, all I want to do is hold her, kiss her, and stroke her hair.

"Did you mean it?" she asks, resting her head on my breasts.

I love you, Christa Renz," I say, kissing the top of her head.

Our eyes meet, blue on brown. "And I...love you. Ymir." She bites her lip. "I wanna feel more, but I'm all tired now."

"Then sleep." I reach back and pull the blankets over us.

"Naked? In the same bed? What will the others say?"

"Fuck them. All I care about is that I've got you. And I'll keep you safe in my arms, my lily."

She snuggles on my chest, eventually falling into dreamland, her rhythmic breathing lulling me into a doze. All I can think about is how lucky I am to have my sweet lily, and that I can never lose her.


End file.
